vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalla Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = MKII, Midgard Carrier MKIII |Time (Research) = 1d 23h 53m 3s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 19,324,675 |Time (Craft) = 1d 5h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 6,739,400 |Cores = 3 Carrier T3 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 320 Rebel Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII, Workshop VII |Time (Research) = (Plz Add) |Mineral Ore (Research) = (Plz Add) |Time (Craft) = (Plz Add) |Mineral Ore (Craft) = (Plz Add) |Cores = 3 Carrier T3 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 400 Rebel Armaments }} General The Valhalla Carrier is an event hull. It was available in the event Arms Race. It is designed by Larus as a rebel counter to the Ragnarok Carrier using his obtained data from Martial Law. Although inferior in comparison to Ragnarok and Freyja carriers, they are seen less commonly as their blueprints have been less available. Like all carriers, they are slow, possess no weapons but launch squadrons to attack enemy ships from an enormous range. The squadrons can be destroyed by regular weapons. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Carriers being a unique class of ships with huge range and very efficient firepower are the key advantages of the Valhalla. All squadrons possess very high firepower for its weight and extreme range. Squadrons are are lethal and quickly able to damage and destroy high level ships from enormous ranges. Even if the Carrier is destroyed, the squadrons will continue to attack. Valhalla carriers offer sheer damage bonus against shields for all its ships in its support field. Disadvantages: Despite its impressive capabilities, the Valhalla Carrier is extremely sluggish, large, and easy to destroy under concentrated fire. Most ships are able to pursue and destroy carriers, carriers being very large cannot dodge incoming fire. Without any other ships to defend it, the Valhalla Carrier is helpless and will quickly succumb to large groups of warships. Squadrons from enemy carriers pose swift death, as large group of Bomber squadrons from an enemy Ragnarok or Freyja carrier will likely destroy it or heavily damage it in a single attack run. Always attempt to destroy enemy squadrons as they are incredibly potent. Carrier squadrons are easy to shoot down provided there are no other ships drawing away fire directed at it. Their squadrons are particular weak to explosive weapons because of the splash damage as well as Aurora and ECHO rays as these weapons never miss. It is significantly inferior in comparison to Ragnarok carrier and its support field is less versatile. Agility field offered by Ragnarok carrier grants its ships increased speed that is useful for outmanoeuvring enemy ships an attacking from afar. Valhalla carriers cannot carrier Bomber Squadron III x4, where all other carriers except for the Midgard can, therefore, it greatly lacks firepower when attempting to destroy enemy carriers. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet and Basing: Spectral V, Shockwave V or Metaphase III shield. They are usually targeted by enemy carriers in PvP which makes shockwave shields ideal. They are also sometimes destroyed first by enemy ships which could be commonly equipped with energy weapons. Bomber Squadrons are the most ideal sqaudron. However, Fighter squadrons or Interceptor squadrons are good choices if you don't have bombers. Equipping Fusion thrusters III is indispensable. Valhalla carriers by default have high amounts of health, so equipping strong armour is not critical. Usage By Vega ]] In Rebellion supply run fleets, this carrier that launches every type of squadron and has a difficulty depending on the supply run. It is found in all rebellion supply run fleets. In its 15-35 Fleet level, appearance this Carrier usually destroys many auto fleets and will need manual piloting with non free instant repair hulls but is rather fragile and easy to kill. This is the many exceptional times a Mk V Hull is shown of the Rebellion. Trivia * The Valhalla Carrier is the first flagship-class ship to be released for player use. * The Valhalla Carrier was the first obtainable carrier in the game. * The support field has been calculated to give a 20% DPS boost to shields for all surrounding ships for all weapons. * This is the first ship Larus designed for rebel usage. Gallery Carrier Inventory.png|Carrier in Ship Factory Carrier 2.png Carrier_1.png Valhalla Carrier.jpg|Valhalla Carrier blueprint Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Carriers Category:Flagships Category:Miner Rebellion